memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
As Flies to Wanton Boys
(Star Trek Unlimited) | number = 5 | writer = Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton | penciler=Tom Morgan | inker=Kev Sutherland | editor=Tim Tuohy | eic = Bob Harras | colorist = Kevin Somers | letterer = Phil Felix | publisher = Marvel | published = | anthology = Unlimited, Issue 5 | pages = 22 | date = 2270 | stardate = 5993.2 |}} As Flies to Wanton Boys was a 22-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic book story. It appeared in the fifth issue of Marvel Comics' anthology series Star Trek Unlimited along with the TNG story "Secret Lives". In this story, the shuttlecraft crashed on the surface of an unexplored planet, stranding its crew. Summary Log entries *;Ship's log, First Officer Spock recording : A routine survey of the Vehtora system has detected an ancient but apparently advanced structure on the surface of the fourth planet... A world previously presumed uninhabited. We have informed Starfleet of the situation, and are beginning a thorough search, but we are now thwarted by a mysterious energy field that has surrounded the planet… Attempts to beam a landing party down were inhibited by some form of atmospheric disruption, and now a shuttle, led by Captain Kirk, has disappeared as it entered the atmosphere. *;First officer's log, supplemental : The five hour search window is rapidly disappearing and still we are unable to penetrate the planet's energy field... *;First officer's log, supplemental : The phasers have caused a marginal disruption to the EM field, but not enough to allow us to locate or beam out the lost landing party. *;Captain's log, stardate 5993.2 : The Anabera colonists have been evacuated to Starbase 10 safely. Our interlude on Vehtora Four has left Crewman dead and Mr. Chekov in sickbay, his condition serious but stable. Dr. Bordell is to lead a Starfleet research mission to study the and to determine if they really represent the threat the Dhauti monitor feared. References Characters :Bordell • Pavel Chekov • • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Merson • • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Vehtora system (Vehtora IV) Anabarra Colony • Starbase 10 • Taurus II Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Dhauti • Gorn • Klingon States and organizations :Starfleet Command Science and classification :arrow • communicator • grenade • hatch • hologram • hypospray • nacelle • observation port • phaser bank • repeller screen • sensor • shield • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen Ranks and titles :admiral • anthropologist • captain • commander • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • pilot • rank • Starfleet ranks Other references :assignment patch • atmosphere • beam • bird • bridge • captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2270 • civilization • comet • deity • electromagnetism • • fire • first officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • flower • galaxy • hour • log entry • meteor • minute • mountain • plasma • races and cultures • radiation • ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • sickbay • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Stone Age • technology • transporter room • tree Timeline Chronology ; 10,000 years ago * Dhauti used genetic engineering to create the species * Dhauti built the * drove the Dhauti to extinction ; 2270 : shuttlecraft crash-landed on Vehtora IV Appendices Background * The title "As Flies to Wanton Boys" referred to a quote made by Kirk at the end of the story, "As flies to wanton boys, we are to the gods. They kill us for their sport". This phrase was written by William Shakespeare in King Lear, Act 4 Scene 1. (King Lear, Act 4 Scene 1 at The Complete Works of William Shakespeare website) Related stories * – Montgomery Scott recalled his experiences aboard the on Taurus II in 2267. Images Bordell.jpg|Bordell Jameson-Lieutenant.jpg|Jameson Armstrong-NCC-1701-7.jpg|Shuttlecraft Armstrong Connections Timeline )}} | before = #4: None But the Brave | after = #7: An Infinite Jest }} | after = Heart of Darkness }} | after = Heart of Darkness }} External link * category:tOS comics